As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In any case, information handling systems may include one or more power supply units (PSUs) that are powered from an alternating current (AC) line. In such information handling systems, the PSUs rectify the AC line voltage, e.g., 115 VAC, to provide a direct current (DC) power source that powers one or more subsystems. When the AC voltage level falls below a desired AC voltage level for an extended time period, a brown-out condition is said to occur. When a brown-out condition occurs, a rectified input voltage of a PSU may fall below a desired voltage level. In a conventional PSU, when the input voltage returns to a normal voltage level, the conventional PSU may experience an in-rush current that greatly exceeds an input current experienced under normal operation of the PSU. The in-rush current, which is at least partially attributable to charging of a relatively larger filter capacitor, may causes excessive stress on components of the PSU and lead to reduced component life and/or component failure.
What is needed is a technique for addressing a low line voltage condition in an information handling system that reduces in-rush currents.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.